Enquête sur le Sunny
by Devilangel7863
Summary: Pipo assiste à une scène étrange entre le bretteur et la navigatrice et décide de mener l'enquête. Suivez les observations naïves ou justes du cannonier. ZorroNami, FrankyRobin fic finie reviews apréciées
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre: **Enquête sur le Sunny

**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi, One Piece est à Mister Oda, j'ai toujours l'espoir de le soudoyer, mais avec la crise financière...

**Pairings: **ZorroNami, RobinFranky

_Première fic à plusieurs chapitres, chuis trop stressée !!!_

Chapitre 1: Gestes mystérieux et début d'enquête

**Ici le capitaine Pipo, valeureux guerrier des mers qui va mettre son génie de la déduction aux service d'un mystère incroyable qui a lieu à bord du Thousand Sunny, navire des Chapeaux de Paille. Ou plutôt des mystères incroyables. Mais observons les faits:**

_Flash Back:_

_Sur le pont du somptueux navire pirate, l'équipage du Sunny prenait leur petit-déjeuner. Sandy, le cuisinier au grand cœur, tournoya jusqu'aux deux seules femmes de l'équipage et posa devant elle leurs cafés noirs, avec un soupçon de crème pour la ténébreuse Nico Robin, et arôme cerise et mandarine pour la volcanique Nami. Un bruit de vaisselle cassée interrompit ses déclarations d'amour enflammées et tous se tournèrent vers leur capitaine qui, en chipant dans l'assiette de Chopper, le renne humain et médecin qui réussissait à les maintenir en vie malgré les combats constants, avait fait tombé ladite assiette._

_Pipo détourna un instant la tête pour vérifier si la sienne n'avait pas était pillée et assista à une scène qui le laissa sans voix: profitant de l'inattention du cuisinier, Roronoa Zorro le sabreur donna sa bouteille de rhum à Nami, qui en versa discrètement dans sa tasse. Tendant son bras pour lui rendre la bouteille, elle effleura en une caresse légère les doigts du bretteur aux cheveux verts, qui rougit. Le tireur d'élite détourna la tête pour ne pas se faire découvrir, et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul témoin de la scène; Robin le regarda avec un sourire énigmatique,semblant comme d'habitude en savoir bien plus que les autres. Les autres revenant à leur petit-déjeuné, elle reporta son regard sur Cutty Flam, alias Franky, le cyborg charpentier, et Pipo vit son sourire s'agrandir tout en devenant plus...tendre._

_Fin du Flash Back._

**Et voilà, chers lecteurs, le mystère auquel je suis confronté ! Quel lien unit Zorro et Nami, eux qui d'habitude se détestent ? Que sait Robin ? Que se passe-t-il avec Franky pour qu'elle lui sourit ainsi ? Et, Bon Dieu (je ne suis pas assez vulgaire pour employé le Nom de Dieu de Nami , ou les autres vulgarités qu'elle sort quand elle est énervée), POURQUOI LUFFY REUSSIT A PIQUER DANS MON ASSIETTE ALORS QUE MOI J'Y ARRIVE PAS ???**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre: **Enquête sur le Sunny

**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi, One Piece est à Mister Oda, j'ai toujours l'espoir de le soudoyer, mais avec la crise financière...

**Pairings: **ZorroNami, RobinFranky

Chapitre 2 Activités simultanées et bizarreries des plus .. bizarres !!

**Je reprends mon carnet pour faire part d'une bizarrerie qui sera sans doute importante pour la suite de mon enquête : juste après le déjeuner, Zorro a déclaré qu'il allait s'entraîner , et aussitôt, Nami a dit qu'elle allait s'occuper de ses mandarines. Bizarre, non ? Pourtant, quand je suis allé voir dans ses plantations pour lui demander ce qu'était le gros nuage que Luffy avait aperçu, elle n'était pas là. Je l'ai appelé, et devinez d'où elle est sortie ? De la vigie !! Là où va Zorro pour s'entraîner !! Encore plus bizarre ! Zorro est sorti peu après, en sueur et un peu rouge après sa séance d'entrainement. Il avait la ceinture mal nouée, ce que Nami lui a aussitôt fait remarqué, et il a encore rougit, en marmonnant quelques insultes à son encontre.**

**Cela fait à peine 5 minutes que j'ai posé mon carnet que je dois le reprendre. Cette fois-ci c'est au sujet de Franky et de Robin: je passais pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer mon lance-pierre quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans l'atelier de Franky. Comme il ne supporte pas d'être dérangé (la dernière fois, il a jeté Luffy pardessus bord, et Sandy a du aller le repêcher. Nami est une bien meilleure nageuse, mais elle refuse de le faire, enfin bref...), j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et devinez quoi ? Robin était là !! Comme j'étais dehors, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais j'ai entendu clairement les mots : Zorro, Nami, équipage, au courant, le son et secret. Il y avait les plans des chambres et de la vigie sur la table. Tout cela est très bizarre ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre: **Enquête sur le Sunny

**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi, One Piece est à Mister Oda, j'ai toujours l'espoir de le soudoyer, mais avec la crise financière...

**Pairings: **ZorroNami, RobinFranky

Chapitre 3: Bruit nocturne et réunion

**Bon, ça suffit, il faut que j'en parle aux autres !! Ca ne peut plus durer et j'ai besoin de savoir si mon affreuse hypothèse est la bonne ! Mais lisez plutôt :**

_Flash Back_

_Dans la chambre des garçon, un bruit de plancher qui grince réveille le sniper endormi. Il ouvre les yeux et aperçoit à contre jour Franky qui essaye de quitter discrètement la pièce (mais vu sa taille c'est pas gagner). Il finit par passer la porte et son observateur se redresse alors en silence. Il se tourne vers ses camarades et s'aperçoit qu'en plus du charpentier, le lit de son co-locataire aux cheveux verts est vide. Les autres dorment à point fermé. _

_Pipo décide alors de suivre Franky. Il sort de la chambre et se dirige pour ouvrir la trappe mais la voix de Nami lui fait stoppé tout mouvement._

__Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?_

__Ca m'étonnerait, fit la voix de Zorro. Après tout on a été discrets, non ?_

__Pas vraiment, lâche Robin. Ce matin, pendant que Cook-san et Nez-Bleu (_**c'est elle qui l'appelle comme ça, non ?)**_ regardaient Luffy s'étouffer, il s'est retourné et vous a vu vous échanger la bouteille de rhum._

__Rien ne vaut le cola, lança Franky à la cantonade. Mais bref, il ne doit pas soupçonner CA, quand même !!_

__Et bien, on n'est pas dans la merde !! soupira la navigatrice aux cheveux fluorescents. Enfin, c'est mieux que ce soit lui que Sandy, sinon on aurait ENCORE eut droit à un combat stupide et sans intérêt avec l'autre bourrin !! _

__HEY !! s'écrient en choeur Franky et Zorro, avant de se regarder stupidement_

_Le fou-rire des deux jeunes femmes retentit jusqu'à Pipo qui écoute la conversation avec intérêt. _

__Ahahah, je parlais de Zorro mais c'est pas grave... _

__...Ca marche aussi !! termine Robin, se moquant elle aussi allègrement des deux pauvres masses de muscles._

__Rooh ça va, hein !! fait Zorro, vexé. On doit redescendre, au cas où un des autres se réveillerait!_

_Pipo revient précipitamment dans son lit et feint de dormir quand les deux brutes (_**ça va rester, je le sens**_) rejoignent leurs lits respectifs._

_Fin du Flash Back _

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

_Donc voilà, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Termina Pipo après avoir lu son journal à tout l'équipage qui s'était réunit sur le pont pour l'occasion.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les quatre pirates qui rougirent quelque peu.

_Heu... D'abord qu'elle est ton horrible hypothèse ? Demanda Franky

_Ben, Pipo se gratta la tête, gêné. En fait j'ai pensé que toi et Robin...Et que Zorro et Nami... Vous soyez amoureux.

_Et en quoi ce serait horrible ? Demanda Robin

_Enfin, si tu crois que je ne sais pas que le lieutenant Tashigi est amoureuse de Zorro ?! Et les Squares Sisters de Franky ?! Et que le colonel Smoker évitait de regarder Nami parce qu'il en est amoureux ?!

Un ange passa... Puis un deuxième...Tiens, le pigeon de Rob Lucci... Ener et son arche...Une fusée Ariane...

_ PARDON ????!!!!!

Un éclat de rire général envahit le pont. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par se calmer et se tournèrent vers les quatre suspects qui redevinrent sérieux.

_Heu... Et bien en fait ...balbutia Zorro

_On ne voulait pas vous le dire pour éviter les tensions, coupa Nami. Mais je pense que là, il faut le dire. Vous en pensez quoi? Fit-elle en se tournant vers ses compagnons d'infortune.

Ils acquiescèrent, échangeant des regards anxieux: qu'allait-elle révéler ? Les autres posèrent un regard intrigué sur la voleuse qui inspira puis lâcha:

_Zorro s'entraîne au sabre la nuit, et à cause de ses conneries je n'arrive plus à dormir!

_Hein ? Demanda Chopper

_Bah oui, expliqua Nami, Robin l'a remarqué et a demandé à Franky de tout insonoriser.

_Mais-mais, bégaya Pipo, et pour le rhum ?

_Oh, et bien, l'autre escrimeur de pacotille a voulu se faire pardonner en m'aidant à tenir le coup, mais n'a pas daigné arrêté ses entrainements.

_Sale marimo !! rugit Sandy. Comment as-tu pu incommoder le sommeil de mes amoûûûrs!! Je vais te tuer !!!

-Et merde, l'autre sourcil en vrille qui s'y met- pensa Zorro -Cette sale garce va me le payer cher-

_T'as un problème, cuistot de mes deux ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Il croisa le regard de Nami et lui murmura : « Salope ! » avant de se lancer dans énième joute verbale puis physique avec le joli cœur du navire


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre: **Enquête sur le Sunny

**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi, One Piece est à Mister Oda, j'ai toujours l'espoir de le soudoyer, mais avec la crise financière...

**Pairings: **ZorroNami, RobinFranky

Épilogue : Où on a menti à un menteur dont on dément les affirmations

Sur l'onde calme illuminée par le coucher de soleil, un navire voguait. Sous la figure de proue, des lettres rouges indiquaient « Thousand Sunny ». Il n'était pas désert, des bruits de festin formaient un doux murmure ambiant et, de plus, un jeune homme musclé aux cheveux vert jade observait les alentours. Il dégaina un des trois sabres qu'il portait à la ceinture quand il sentit un présence mais la jeune femme aux cheveux oranges fluorescents bloqua son mouvement avec une étrange barre de métal bleu divisé par trois sphères en trois parties égales. Le jeune homme soupira et rengaina son arme tandis que la jeune femme séparait la sienne et la rangeait dans des mini-fourreaux accrochés à sa cuisse. Elle lui demanda d'une voix moqueuse:

_Tu me fais la gueule, Zorro ?

_... Nan. C'est juste que t'es sacrée garce de m'avoir foutu Sourcil-en-Vrille dans les pattes !!

_Ca aurait pu être pire, intervint une voix féminine dans leurs dos. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes mais se détendirent en constatant que la locutrice était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, accompagnée d'un homme très grand aux cheveux bleu clair qui ne portait qu'une chemise et un slip de bain.

_C'est clair, il aurait pu ne pas nous croire, lança celui-ci, et là ça n'aurait pas été SUPEER du tout !

_T'es obligé de tout le temps crier super ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux oranges. Je me demande comment fait Robin pour ne pas avoir la migraine!

_Tu sais Nami, fit la brune, Franky c'est comme Zorro, question d'habitude.

_N'empêche que Pipo m'a intrigué, avec l'histoire sur Tashigi, dit celui-ci. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entre-regardèrent, puis Robin répondit:

_Cela m'étonnerait, le colonel Hina est connue pour aimer les femmes, et j'ai vu comment elles se regardaient.

_Ah, et histoire que tu ne te fasses pas de film, Smoker, il est avec Ace, informa Nami.

_Ace, le frère de Luffy ? S'étonna Zorro. Eh ben... Et je ne me serais pas fait de film !

_C'est ça, ricana sa compagne. Tu crois que je te vois pas t'énerver tout seul quand Sandy me regarde d'un peu trop près ?

_C'est juste qu'il me gonfle à toujours faire le pervers fini !! se défendit tant bien que mal la masse de muscle.

_Alors pourquoi ne t'énerves-tu pas quand il s'intéresse à moi ? Demanda calmement Robin

_Je laisse ça à Franky !!

La navigatrice rit et calma efficacement le bretteur en l'embrassant, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire. Contaminés par la pose bécotage, le cyborg et l'archéologue s'embrassèrent eux aussi.

Sous le soleil déclinant, deux couples de pirates sanguinaires et sans pitié s'accordèrent un moment de douceur dans la folle vie qui était et serait à jamais la leur, équipage du futur Seigneur des Pirates.


End file.
